


Write You A Song

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: BLAKE THAT'S GAY!, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake also writes poetry about Yang, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Music AU ish, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss writes a song for Ruby, White Rose - Freeform, although I guess it reads like a Monochrome/Checkmate, and gets Blake to help her, band AU ish, it does only actually feature Weiss and Blake, songwriting AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Weiss is struggling a bit with writing Ruby a song, so she asks Blake to help her out. Music AU-ish. White Rose and Bumbleby, although Ruby and Yang aren't actually there.





	Write You A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Songwriting fic. I imagine Weiss and Blake having plenty to write about Ruby and Yang, respectively.

Weiss scribbled away in her notebook, tapping her pen against one knee. Periodically, she set her notebook aside and picked up her violin, although it wasn't much of an instrument for building a rhythm. She wished she could play the bass guitar like Blake, or at least the guitar like Ruby. She took her notebook and scribbled some more.

  
The lyrics flowed from her mind the same as they always had, but without a piano, it was difficult to write a rhythm. Her violin could make a melody well enough, though singing and playing a melody was a bit trying. She put her notebook away as the dorm's door clicked open. She saw her teammate's flowing black hair and sighed in relief.

  
"Hey, Blake, are you terribly busy?" Weiss asked. Blake's eyes darted toward the white queen. Seeing her in such disarray concerned the black cat.

  
"Not at the moment. I've got an essay to finish, but I've still got a few days before Oobleck wants it handed in... What can I do for you, Snowdrop?"

  
"Well, don't laugh at me, but I'm trying to write a song for Ruby." Weiss blushed bright red at the admission. Blake grinned lightly at the white queen, her cat ears wiggling involuntarily.

  
"I don't see why I would laugh at that. Nearly everything you write in that notebook has something to do with Ruby, and it's cute that you want to write her something. What have you got so far?" Blake sat on the bed with Weiss, careful not to harm her violin or sit on her notebook. Weiss sighed out loud as she pondered that question.

  
"Part of a melody... and a mountain of lyrics that might not even fit. I really just need a rhythm, but I don't have a keyboard here. Coco's launchpad would be nice to have." The white queen rolled her eyes. Blake chuckled. "What?"

  
"The launchpad is for making beats, and you don't have the rhythm for that..." The black cat giggled quietly, her cat ears twitching. Weiss inhaled sharply as if to say 'HOW DARE' before realizing that Blake wasn't wrong and laughing out loud at the thought. "So you say you have a melody? Lay it on me, Ice Queen."

  
Weiss made a face. "Oh, we're gonna start that again?"

  
"Sorry. You get one free chop at me. Just, not in front of Yang. The puns are bad enough without her calling me 'Meow Mix'!" The two girls shared a laugh at that terrible idea as Weiss took up her violin. She thought for a moment before playing her notes for Blake. Blake pondered over the melody for a moment, taking up the team's collective acoustic guitar.

  
All four of them used this instrument for writing, although Weiss couldn't play well enough to follow her singing.

  
Blake strummed a chord to find her key, following Weiss's notes the best she could. "It's a bit tough to follow, but I think I've got it. Let's get to those lyrics." Blake noted as Weiss passed her the notebook. Blake's eyes widened at the sight of the lyrics. "Dust, Weiss. Did you write her a song or an essay?"

  
"Shush! It's nothing more than you write about Yang."

  
"Weiss, this is two whole pages! Pyrrha doesn't write this much about Jaune, and she likes him so much it's senseless," Blake remarked. Weiss laughed, knowing Blake was far from wrong.

  
"She's always got hearts in her eyes around him. He must lay it on her pretty well," Weiss remarked. Blake nearly spat out the tea she'd been sipping. She'd never heard Weiss make such a crack; it was sort of refreshing.

  
The two of them worked on the lyrics and the tune for most of the evening, as Ruby and Yang were both out on the town. During their working, the two of them traded notepads. Weiss hadn't had any idea that Blake wrote, and she knew that Blake was very guarded when it came to her notebooks. She remembered that one Blake had set fire to last semester.

  
"Blake, your writings are incredible. I didn't know you wrote lyrics. How come you've never presented them for our music?"

  
Blake's right ear twitched. "Well, we've always written our music with your lyrics, so I guess I never thought about it. I don't think our music would fit my lyrics, anyway. Ruby and Yang play fast and heavy."

  
Weiss looked down at the notepad in her lap, scouring Blake's words for a moment more. "These look more like poems, really. You could maybe recite some between songs sometimes?"

  
"Who knows?" She mused as Weiss turned another page. Blake took notice and her eyes bulged. "Please don't read that one..."

  
"Why? Hmm, 'Dragon of the Sun'... OH, MY DUST! IS THIS---"

  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!" The black cat roared, but she knew she was too late. The white queen was already halfway down the page, so there was no turning back now.

  
"Dust, Blake, have you read this to Yang?"

  
"Tell. Her. NOTHING! I'm trying to find the right time to present it..." She blushed brightly, Weiss laughing at her. This poem was certainly 'something'. Blake still had yet to stop blushing.

  
"It's beautiful, Blake. A tad saucy, sure, but if that's how you feel about her... Maybe you should let her know?" Weiss suggested. Blake's ears wiggled.

  
"She knows I like her, and she's told me she likes me. I just don't know if she knows how much, and I don't want to push anything." Blake sighed. Weiss nodded.

  
"I guess I could see that. The poem is breathtaking, though, and I think you should show it to her someday."

  
"I probably will. Maybe then she'll show me something." The black cat smirked. Weiss made a fake gagging sound at that. "Hey, do you want my help with this song or not?"

  
"Yes! In fact, I need it, Meow Mix." Weiss shot back. Blake rolled her eyes.

  
"I guess I deserved that. So, let's run through the song again." She strummed the guitar, and Weiss began singing. The two of them tweaked the song here and there as they saw fit, and before too long they thought they might just have something.

  
Ruby was going to be impressed with it, Weiss was certain.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Write You a Song' by Plain White T's
> 
> Songwriting and poetry fics are really fun to write, as they always wind up super cute.


End file.
